1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicles and in particular to a component assembly for use in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional vehicle, an engine is provided for driving the wheels, etc. through a transmission. A lubricating system is conventionally provided which may include auxiliary structural components of the engine, such as lubricant filters, a filler tube having an inlet for delivering lubricant to the lubricating system, and an engine oil quick-fill duct having an inlet for quickly delivering lubricant to the engine. A dipstick may be provided with a manipulating portion for selectively determining the level of lubricant in the system.
It is further conventional in such engines to provide air filter means for cleaning the air prior to delivery thereof to the engine for combustion of the fuel therein. Similarly, a fuel filter may be provided for filtering the fuel prior to delivery thereof to the engine.
It is further conventional to provide a filter for the transmission oil and a filter for the pilot hydraulic system oil.
In the conventional engine, the different auxiliary components are mounted at various positions and conventionally by suitable securing means to different portions of the engine or other vehicle structure.
It is further conventional to test such components prior to the installation thereof in the vehicle.
In certain vehicle arrangements, the auxiliary components may be adjacently disposed as a result of the individually determined mounting positions for the different components.